


Кое-что об Энджел

by llogan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но хуже всего было то назойливое чувство - Энджел всегда его помнила, и сейчас оно вернулось - знать, что владеешь чужим, и рано или поздно придется его отдать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что об Энджел

Энджел и сама не могла объяснить, почему они стали встречаться. Вероятно, потому что Брэдли был из тех парней, которым сначала говорят "да", и только потом обдумывают ответ. 

Незадолго до того, как все началось, она заметила в нем перемену. Он стал сдержанней, Энджел бы даже сказала - меланхоличней, если такое слово вообще было применимо к Брэдли. В нем все еще оставалась эта сумасшедшинка, за которую многие его любили, но к ней примешалась какая-то особенная степенность, и Энджел первое время просто терялась, натыкаясь на стену серьезности вместо привычной взбалмошности. Поговаривали, что роль Артура наложила на него свой отпечаток, но Энджел склонялась к тому, что Брэдли просто-напросто взрослеет.

Как бы там ни было, вдруг оказалось, что они совершенно спокойно могут болтать обо всем на свете. И что их интерес друг к другу, угасший вскоре после первого знакомства, вспыхнул с новой силой. Энджел не сразу осознала, что безудержно флиртует, и для нее было еще большим откровением понять, что Брэдли флиртует тоже. Это было удивительно. Ее сердце сжималось, нутро трепетало, а каждый обмен взглядами рождал в мозгу тысячи фантазий, одна другой жарче. Поэтому, когда в один из вечеров, прощаясь, Брэдли притянул ее к себе за талию и, прижавшись губами к уху, шепнул: "Эндж, милая", она не раздумывая обвила его шею руками, отдаваясь их первому поцелую.

Чуть позже, в номере, он накрыл ее собой, плавно скользя внутрь и наружу, его руки - ласкающие, изучающие - были светлыми на ее темной коже. Она двигалась ему навстречу, стремясь быть как можно ближе, обводя его крепкие мускулы и чувственно постанывая, чтобы он знал, как ей с ним хорошо. Знал, что сейчас она готова отдать ему все. Прежде чем уснуть, он поцеловал ее и привлек к себе на грудь, по-хозяйски обнимая сильной рукой. Тогда-то Энджел и решила, что Брэдли именно то, что ей нужно.

Они стали проводить вместе выходные. Энджел познакомила его с родителями, Брэдли представил ее своим друзьям. На площадке их по-прежнему звали Артур и Гвеневра, изменился только оттенок. Время от времени они подумывали о том, что бы снять квартирку на двоих - где-нибудь поблизости от студии, но дальше разговоров дело не шло. Со временем Энджел поняла: если не считать совместных ночей и того, что в магазине у них теперь была общая тележка, между ними не так уж много изменилось.

На вопрос любила ли она, Энджел почти без раздумий говорила, что да. Совсем без раздумий она могла бы ответить о чувствах лишь к одному мужчине, но тот уже несколько месяцев был женат, и она искренне желала ему счастья. Насколько искренне можно желать кому-то счастья, удаляя из памяти телефона номер и утопая в собственных слезах.

Брэдли стал для нее спасательным кругом. Только Энджел не предполагала, что стала тем же самым для него.

Неладное она заметила не сразу, а когда заметила, ей оставалось только удивляться собственной слепоте и слепоте всех остальных, кто окружал их на съемочной площадке. Но, заметив однажды, Энджел уже не могла этого не видеть.

Первый раз это случилось на вечеринке в честь начала съемок третьего сезона. Это был самый настоящий первый день. Никто не говорил о делах, все были свободны, и что могло быть лучшим отражением их настроения, как не приветственный бокал пива в обществе друг друга?

Рядом с Кэти сидел Эдди Миллс, осветитель. У него были рыжие волосы, веснушки по всему лицу и серо-зеленые вдумчивые глаза. Он тоже был ирландцем - ох, уж эти ирландцы! - в сердцах подумала Энджел - и работал в группе с первого сезона. На площадке его прозвали апельсиновым Эдди. Кэти утверждала, что это из-за любви к апельсинам, Энджел же считала, что просто напросто из-за рыжего цвета волос.

Еще в самом начале, когда Энджел только-только осваивалась на новом месте, Эдди не раз выручал ее, словно по волшебству оказываясь рядом, стоило ей попасть в затруднительную ситуацию. Именно он освободил ее из трейлера, когда эти придурки - Брэдли и Колин - заперли ее во время очередного дурацкого розыгрыша. Он поил ее горячим чаем, когда она вымокла до нитки, добираясь до гостиницы под дождем, а потом обнаружилось, что в ее номере нет отопления. А когда Энджел задержалась на съемках, он вызвался встретить в аэропорту ее беременную сестру, чем пустил по съемочной группе слушок совершенно нелепого содержания.

Он был рядом. И только.

Энджел улыбнулась ему через стол, и склонила голову на плечо Брэдли, который тут же обнял ее, прижимая к себе. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой. У нее наконец-то была интересная роль, работа в прекрасном коллективе, возможность получать неоценимый опыт, снимаясь бок о бок с признанными мастерами, постоянные отношения с почти прекрасным принцем и... 

Энджел подняла лицо, собираясь поцеловать Брэдли, который, она была уверена, тут же откликнется. Но Брэдли не обратил внимания на ее позыв. Его глаза были устремлены в одну точку, и, проследив за его взглядом, Энджел поняла, что он наблюдает за Колином. Она выждала пару секунд, чуть толкнула его локтем, и он посмотрел на нее с таким выражением лица, словно был безмерно удивлен, застав ее в своих объятиях. На его лице горел румянец, и Энджел почти решила, что это от выпивки, когда уловила учащенное дыхание, срывавшееся с приоткрытых губ. 

\- Что с тобой, милый? - спросила она вполголоса.

\- Ничего, - ответил Брэдли низким хрипловатым голосом и отвел глаза. 

И тогда до Энджел дошло. Воспользовавшись скрывающей их клетчатой скатертью, она сделала довольно интимную вещь, и Брэдли недовольно оттолкнул ее руку со своего бедра. Но Энджел уже убедилась в своих подозрениях. Ее "принц", в эту самую секунду державший ее в объятьях на глазах у всей съемочной группы, был возбужден. И возбужден вовсе не из-за нее.

\- Брэдли? - еще тише сказала она с чуть вопросительной интонацией.

Он отодвинулся, глядя на нее с каким-то непонятным укором, словно она была в чем-то повинна. Если уж на то пошло, она хотела, чтобы так и было, и видит Бог, когда они уединялись, Энджел старалась на полную катушку. И потом, делов-то, эрекция, но поведение Брэдли было настолько странным, что никак не шло из головы. Когда он отлучился, Энджел обвела стол глазами, прикидывая, кто мог так вдохновить ее парня. 

Кэти кокетничала с Джоном, рядом сидел Эдди - Энджел снова встретилась с ним глазами, и они в который раз обменялись улыбками - дальше Энн, затем Энтони, который весь вечер смешил их половину стола. Место по левую руку от него занимал Колин, уставившийся в свой пластиковый стаканчик с таким интересом, будто в нем показывали кино. Энджел окликнула его, Колин растерянно улыбнулся в ответ и тут же опустил ресницы.

На его скулах ярко, как если бы кто-то провел по ним кистью, расцвели два красных пятна.

\----

Конечно, она слышала о бромансе. Брэдли сам частенько пользовался этим определением, и многие, в том числе и они с Кэти, переняли у него эту привычку. Уже не дружба, но еще не любовь, - говорил он. И теперь Энджел мысленно добавляла: с каменным стояком в штанах.

С того дня она не сводила с них глаз. И перед ней разворачивалось воистину эпическое полотно. 

Она довольно быстро поняла, что между ними еще ничего не было. Они слишком смущались, улавливая взаимное внимание, и в то же время не могли перестать оказывать его друг другу. Оно заключалось в любой мелочи: начиная с лакомых кусочков, которые Колин перекладывал на тарелку Брэдли (Энджел бы хохотала в голос, если бы это не было так грустно), и заканчивая мелкими пакостями, которые так обожал подстраивать ирландец. Когда дело касалось Брэдли, его фантазия была безгранична. И не всегда эти шутки можно было назвать безобидными. Но даже не это поражало Энджел, а реакция Брэдли, который терпеть не мог, когда над ним посмеивались. Хитрая сияющая улыбка Колина Моргана очевидно была исключением из правил. Ради нее Брэдли выставлял себя на смех перед всей съемочной группой, и совершенно не заморачивался тем, что происходит.

Первое время Энджел слегка недоумевала. Колин Морган, этот улыбчивый сияющий талантливый парень, был, безусловно, очарователен и она искренне ему симпатизировала, но. 

Он и Брэдли? 

Энджел все еще не могла поверить. Хотелось выяснить отношения, и когда их с Брэдли разговоры особенно затягивались, становясь по-настоящему откровенными, она была на грани этого. Мешало понимание того, что, в случае ошибки, между ней и Брэдли все будет кончено. Но куда важнее было то, что ее правота поставит крест на их отношениях еще быстрее.

Брэдли однажды был близко к тому, чтобы во всем сознаться.

\- Я увяз, - сказал он, задумавшись о чем-то своем, по всей видимости не сознавая, что Энджел здесь и слушает его. - Очень глубоко. Даже не думал, что настолько. - Он машинально поглаживал ее руку, затем ладонь скользнула по плечу и сжала так, что Энджел сделалось больно. - Есть одна вещь, - продолжил он хмурясь, и вдруг замолчал.

Энджел тронула его за подбородок и заставила смотреть себе в глаза.

\- Продолжай, - ее сердце билось как чумовое. Спешило, стремясь убежать, и в то же время хотело знать правду.

\- Тебе не нужно знать деталей, - Брэдли, казалось, опомнился. - Но я обещаю, что разберусь.

\- Точно? - спросила Энджел.

Вместо ответа был поцелуй. Щемяще нежный, такой от которого слезы наворачивались на глаза. Но Энджел не думала плакать. У всех случаются недоразумения, и Брэдли только что пообещал ей справиться со своим.

Только одна вещь не давала ей покоя.

Эта ситуация напомнила ей случай из детства с ее сестренкой Лиз, когда Энджел присвоила себе ее подарок - рыжего плюшевого жирафа, который показался ей лучше всех ее игрушек. Несколько дней он пролежал в ее коробке, и каждое утро Энджел собиралась его вернуть, но не могла заставить себя расстаться с его мягкой длинной шеей, и глазами-бусинами, и удивленными чуть укоризненно приподнятыми бровками. Она закрывалась в своей комнате и разглядывала его, мучимая угрызениями совести - из-за Лиз, которая думала, что не получила подарка потому что о ней забыли. 

Но хуже всего было то назойливое чувство - Энджел всегда его помнила, и сейчас оно вернулось - знать, что владеешь чужим, и рано или поздно придется его отдать. И хотя Брэдли не был жирафом, и более того - не принадлежал Колину, а был с ней, чувство только крепло.

В начале лета Энджел поняла, что Брэдли влюблен. Казалось, он абсолютно потерял голову. От взгляда, которым он пожирал Колина, вполне могли расплавиться старые замковые стены, и Энджел порою не знала, куда девать глаза. 

Зато знала, когда их отношения стали иными. Они возвращались с Брэдли из центра, проведя вечер на одной местной церемонии, когда им пришло в голову пропустить по стаканчику в баре. Церемонии церемониями, но там никогда нельзя расслабиться по-настоящему. Пригласить в компанию Колина, который весь день находился на съемках, как ни странно пришло в голову Энджел. Брэдли горячо ее поддержал. Энджел поднялась в номер, чтобы сменить платье и туфли, которые немилосердно сдавливали ей все, что только можно, а Брэдли отправился за Колином.

У нее так и не уложилось в голове, как парни могли столь быстро обо всем договориться. Возможно, у Колина было время поразмыслить, и он успел прийти к каким-то выводам, а Брэдли весь день только о нем и мечтал - к слову, Энджел не сомневалась, что так оно и было - но за то время, пока она натягивала джинсы и футболку и чуть поправляла макияж, эти двое решили для себя все.

В баре было немноголюдно, Энджел едва успела сделать заказ, как они спустились вниз и присоединились к ней за столиком, краснея и отводя глаза, причем, совершенно очевидно, что все, чего им хотелось - это смотреть друг на друга. У Колина был небольшой засос, прямо над воротом футболки, отчаянно заметный под светом висящей над их столиком лампы, и продолжавший наливаться цветом. Энджел не могла не пялиться на него, как и на растрепанные волосы Брэдли, и его подрагивающие пальцы, беспокойно двигающие с места на место картонную подставку для пива.

Энджел не умела устраивать сцен и закатывать истерик. Но она умела уходить, всем своим видом давая понять, что она обо всем этом думает. Причем, умела так хорошо, что никто не пошел за ней следом, требуя разъяснений, и в ту ночь Брэдли так и не вернулся в номер. 

Она лежала без сна, старательно гоня от себя образы, которые то и дело всплывали в ее мозгу. Было горько, потому что, как ни крути, этот засранец изменил ей, и в то же время удивительное чувство, сходное с тем, что она, бывало, испытывала в финале длинной и интересной книги, которая закончилась правильно, будоражило ее, заставляя сердце сжиматься. Она думала о них вместе, зная, каким бывает Брэдли, когда возбуждение накрывает его с головой, и пытаясь представить Колина, этого ирландского тихоню, с его растущей день ото дня сексуальностью. 

\- Все кончено? - спросила она следующим утром, когда они ждали фургончик, который возил их на съемочную площадку.

Брэдли выглядел как человек, который не спал всю ночь, но его глаза были яркими и счастливыми. 

\- Не мели ерунды, - тихо сказал он. А потом взял руку Энджел в свои и нежно сжал. - Или ты бросаешь меня? - Он умолк на секунду и выдохнул, почти неслышно: - Энджел.

Так они и остались вместе.

\----

Спустя время она могла бы сказать Колину: знаешь, если не считать парочки минетов, между нами уже месяц ничего не было.

Или: он поедает тебя глазами, когда ты не видишь. И дрочит на тебя в душе.

Или: у него есть папка с твоими фотками. Ужасно тупо. 

Вы оба ужасно тупые, - хотелось сказать ей. - Два круглых идиота. 

Но это означало открыть Колину глаза, толкнуть их друг к другу, и нужно было быть последней дурой, чтобы заниматься сводничеством в такой ситуации. И Энджел плотнее льнула к Брэдли, устраиваясь под его тяжелой рукой, и почти каждую ночь Лиз осуждающе смотрела в ее глаза, обнимая жирафа за его длинную плюшевую шею.

\----

Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы не короткий летний перерыв в съемках.

Все разъехались по домам. Энджел навестила родных и повидалась с подругами, а потом уехала в Девон к Брэдли. Колин махнул в Ирландию.

Энджел никогда не была в Ольстере, и ее представления о нем были классическими: бесконечная береговая линия, зеленые поля и холодный северный ветер. Иногда, когда Колин отправлялся домой, она пыталась вообразить, как он проводит там время. Ей виделось, как он сидит на берегу, уставившись на море, и ветер треплет его волосы, и воротник светлого плаща хлещет по лицу, когда порывы особенно сильные. Так и сейчас. Она представляла его тонкие пальцы, спрятанные в рукава теплого свитера, старые шнурки стоптанных кед и старые газеты, которые гонит по пляжу ветер. 

В то же время Энджел осознавала, как далеки от реальности ее фантазии. Что на самом деле Колин чудесно проводит время, стараясь успеть на все семейные застолья в честь своего приезда, спит до полудня, по вечерам выпивает в баре с друзьями, а после проводит с кем-то ночь. Она пыталась представить, что Брэдли чувствует по поводу всего этого, и чувствует ли вообще что-нибудь, потому что в последнее время он больше напоминал кусок льда.

Они были вместе, но проводили время порознь. Энджел в основном торчала на кухне. Она любила готовить и привезла с собой несколько журнальных вырезок с рецептами, собранных за те полгода, что она была вдалеке от нормальной кухни. Брэдли целыми днями валялся на диване перед телевизором, и все, что видела Энджел - это его светловолосую макушку и ноги, закинутые на подлокотник. Она носила ему пиво и давала попробовать жаркое, наколов его на вилку. Они вместе дули на горячее мясо, Брэдли забирал его в рот, обжигаясь, а потом хвалил ее, и Энджел млела, как последняя дура.

В хорошую погоду они выбирались на улицу. Энджел сидела на садовых качелях, глотая одну книгу за другой, а Брэдли проводил время под своей старой машиной, которую могло привести в движение разве что самое сильное заклинание Мерлина. Энджел скользила глазами по прорехам на его джинсах, по голым ступням, а затем выше, к ширинке и животу, и закусывала губу, охваченная негой. В эти моменты ей было плевать и на Колина, мерзшего на морском берегу, и на Лиз с ее дурацким жирафом.

\----

Обычно Энджел не прикасалась к личным вещам Брэдли. Не хотелось наткнуться на то, после чего изображать абсолютное неведение станет невозможно. И пусть она была страусом, зарывшим голову в песок, в свое время так действовала ее мать, потом старшая сестра, и Энджел была такой же.

Брэдли сам попросил проверить его почту, и впоследствии Энджел думала, была ли случайна та его просьба. 

Эндж открыла почтовый ящик, в нем было пусто, она крикнула Брэдли, что сообщений нет, и уже собралась захлопнуть крышку ноутбука, когда ее внимание привлек файл "пробы" в самом углу рабочего стола. Энджел улыбнулась, решив, что это по меньшей мере должно быть весело, и убедившись, что Брэдли не до нее, кликнула по значку.

На Колине был светлый плащ. Ветер задувал волосы на его лицо, и он отводил их рукой, глупо улыбаясь и строя рожицы в камеру. Фокус приближался и удалялся, выхватывая яркие синие глаза, скулу, полные чувственные губы. Верхняя была испачкана чем-то черным, а на нижней отчетливо виднелась маленькая ямочка, по которой, как знала Энджел, сходят с ума его фанатки. Видео было отвратительного качества. Картинка все время дрожала, голоса были почти неразличимы за шумом ветра.

\- Давай, Колин, скажи, - низкий тембр Брэдли прозвучал совсем близко к динамику, словно тот нарочно говорил прямо в него.

Колин сделал загадочное лицо, а потом шевельнул губами, но ветер унес слова.

\- Что? - переспросил Брэдли. - Прибавь звук!

\- Ненавижу тебя, - крикнул Колин, пятясь.

\- О, не ври. Все знают, что это не так. - Брэдли повернул объектив на себя, и Энджел на миг увидела его глаза - ошалевшие, почти пьяные. А когда он отвел камеру дальше, ее взору предстали бутафорские усы, нарисованные черным маркером, до того нелепые, что нельзя было не улыбнуться. 

\- Скажи мне. Скажи, Колин! - продолжал просить Брэдли, вновь развернув камеру.

Колин снова сказал, и Брэдли снова не услышал. Ветер задувал так сильно, что Энджел тоже не разбирала слов. Она видела только, как шевелятся губы Колина, как он качает головой и улыбается, поддразнивая, как бушует море за его спиной, и как ветер несет по пляжу старые газеты.  
А еще она видела дату в нижнем углу экрана, и их лица - такими, какими она их когда-то узнала. Осознание затапливало ее, лилось через край, и она задерживала дыхание, чтобы не утонуть во всем этом, но теперь было уже поздно.

Брэдли на экране протянул Колину маркер, и тот принялся выводить что-то на ладони.

Энджел невидяще пялилась в монитор, потом медленно закрыла ноутбук и отошла к окну. Брэдли болтал с соседом, облокотившись на изгородь. Вода текла из брошенного на землю шланга, снизу тянуло чем-то горелым. На секунду Энджел позволила себе представить, что таково и есть ее будущее. Совместная жизнь с Брэдли. 

Она судорожно вздохнула и обхватила себя руками. 

А потом пошла собирать вещи. 

Слез не было.

\----

После солнечного Девона, Кардифф показался ей самым хмурым местом на земле. Но еще темнее было на ее душе, когда она прокручивала в памяти события прошедших месяцев. Они все были хороши. И Колин, тактичный и деликатный тупица, уступившей ей Брэдли, даже не попытавшийся бороться. И сбежавший от своих чувств Брэдли, жалкий трус, которому она обязательно открутит голову. И конечно же она сама. Глупая-глупая курица. 

Бормоча ругательства, она тащила свою сумку по узкому гостиничному коридору. Колесики цеплялись за ковровую дорожку, усложняя задачу втрое. Вконец обессилив, она топнула ножкой, а в следующий момент Колин распахнул дверь своего номера, и тут же за нее спрятался.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил он выглядывая.

Энджел сощурила глаза.

\- А ты?

\- С завтрашнего дня отменят рейсы, пришлось лететь сегодня. К тому же я простудился, - Колин шмыгнул носом, - и лучше мне побыть эту ночь в постели, чем в пути. Помочь тебе с сумкой?

Энджел выпустила ручку, давая понять, что помощь не помешает.

\- Сейчас, только натяну что-нибудь.

Он проводил ее до номера, наблюдая за ней задумчивым цепким взглядом, словно что-то не давало ему покоя, и Энджел спиной чувствовала, как он сверлит в ней дыру.

\- Как Брэдли? - спросил он в конце концов.

\- Возвращайся к себе, - попросила его Энджел. - Я переоденусь и приду к тебе посидеть.

В номере Колина царил жуткий беспорядок. Постель была разобрана, прикроватный столик, заваленный лекарствами и использованными бумажными салфетками, украшал полупустой стакан чая с потемневшей лимонной долькой. На полу валялся раскрытый на середине сценарий. 

Укоризненно взглянув на Колина, Энджел включила обогрев и прибавила мощности в лампе, света которой едва хватало для чтения. Все мужчины такие неряхи, подумала она, принимаясь собирать пустые упаковки из-под жаропонижающих порошков, и Брэдли не лучше. Они вдвоем грязью зарастут.

Эта случайная мысль заставила ее замереть на месте. Энджел прислушалась к себе, с изумлением понимая, что почти не чувствует боли, только сожаление. Она знала, что будет испытывать его, пока все точки над i не будут расставлены. И еще чуточку дольше.

Колин вернулся в постель, натянув одеяло на худые колени. Он выглядел удивительно трогательным, даже больше, чем обычно. Его волосы были растрепаны, глаза излучали тепло и какое-то почти ненормальное смирение, которое Энджел не раз подмечала в его взгляде за последние полгода. Лучше всего было промолчать, но в ней накопилось так много всего, и оно столь беспощадно требовало выхода, что стоило дать себе волю - хотя бы на секундочку.

\- Ты у нас святой, да? - спросила она, чуть повысив голос.

Колин пожал плечами. Уголки его губ дернулись, словно ему хотелось рассмеяться, но он сдерживался.

\- Думаешь, это весело? - скривилась Энджел, швыряя собранный мусор на одеяло. 

\- Не думаю, - ответил Колин быстро. 

\- Вот именно, Колин. Не думаешь.

\- О чем ты, Эндж? - изумленно спросил он.

Энджел уперла руки в бока и отчеканила:

\- По-твоему, все девчонки - дуры?

Колин нахмурился, но слишком наигранно. Ему все еще казалось, что Энджел шутит с ним, и это взбесило ее еще больше. Больше, чем мысль, что кто-то водил ее за нос и абсолютно не парился по этому поводу.

\- Скажи, - едко поинтересовалась она, - ты в самом деле считаешь, что я глупая утка, парень которой влюблен в другого, а она ничего не замечает? 

Колин дернулся словно кто-то ударил его в грудь. Энджел отчаянно захотелось ему добавить, и это было самое яркое, самое странное ее желание за долгое время. А следом в ней что-то оборвалось, и вся несправедливость мира рассыпалась прахом. 

\- Убить готова! Обоих! - крикнула она. 

Слезы покатились по щекам. Энджел зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать накатывающие спазмы, грозящие вылиться в истерику. 

\- Эй! - Колин потянулся к ней и обнял, усаживая на кровать. 

\- Я правда глупая утка, - всхлипнула она беспомощно. - Я думала, он изменяет мне с тобой, а на самом деле... 

-Тшшш, - зашептал Колин, не позволяя ей договорить. - Тихо, Эндж, тихо. 

Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, он был таким же надежным как Брэдли, и крепко держал ее в объятиях, успокаивающе гладя по волосам и раскачивая в такт своим бесконечным "тшшш". 

Энджел чувствовала себя слабой и жалкой, и в то же время легкой как перышко, которое кто-то сдул с ладони.

Она отстранилась и вгляделась в лицо Колина, обычно улыбчивое, но в данную минуту полное тревоги и сострадания. Энджел подумала, не так уж и странно, что Брэдли втюрился именно в него. Было в нем что-то притягательное. Оно не лежало на поверхности, как в случае с Брэдли, а пряталось где-то глубоко, отчего, возможно, было куда более ценным и редким, чем обычная мужская привлекательность.

\- Все хорошо? - Колин вытер ее слезы, мягко проведя по щекам большими пальцами, и Энджел бессознательно потянулась за этой лаской, прикрывая глаза. Все было хорошо.

\- Как давно вы вместе? - спросила она. - Года два?

Колин смотрел на нее испуганно.

\- Перестань, - снисходительно сказала Энджел. - Я все знаю.

\- Не о чем знать, Эндж. - Колин покачал головой. - Это просто ошибка. Он уже давно...

\- Господи, до чего же ты слеп, Колин! - рассмеялась Энджел и погладила его по голове. Колин терпеливо снес эту ласку, и ей снова захотелось его обнять. - Знаешь, он все еще хранит то видео.

Плечи под ее ладонями напряглись, и она услышала, как в безумной надежде быстрее забилось чужое сердце.

\- Какое видео? О чем ты?

\- То, старое... - Энджел опустила глаза, чувствуя, что краснеет. - С черными усами.

Она видела, как меняется лицо Колина под воздействием эмоций - изумление, недоверие, радость, смущение - пока понимание не накрыло его. Он выглядел совершенно оглушенным, его широко распахнутые глаза блестели, и он спрятал их, закрыв лицо ладонями.

\- Чёрт, Эндж, - тихо сказал он. - Прости.

\- Ты наверное не так должен был об этом узнать. - Энджел пожала плечами. - Но думаю, Брэдли никогда не сказал бы тебе сам.

\- Это ничего не значит. - Колин постепенно приходил в себя. - Мало ли кто что хранит.

Энджел выдержала паузу, и Брэдли - ее Брэдли - остался в прошлом.

Колин ей верил. Энджел видела это в каждой черточке его лица, в несмелой счастливой улыбке, которую он себе позволил, в тихом вздохе, сорвавшемся с его губ. 

\- А теперь можешь еще раз спросить меня, что я здесь делаю, - она призывно подергала бровями, стараясь казаться безмятежной. Впрочем, Колин слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы так легко купиться. Энджел убедилась в этом, когда он взял ее руку в свою и нежно почтительно поцеловал.

\---

Разговор с Брэдли окончательно укрепил ее во мнении, что их разрыв произошел до того, как они стали встречаться. Если у нее и оставались чувства, то это было лишь сожаление о потерянном времени.  
Брэдли ненадолго задержал ее руку, как делал всегда, когда его мучили сомнения, и Энджел первой разорвала контакт, подталкивая его к очевидному решению.

\- Я бы на твоем месте не отказывалась от поисков квартиры, - сказала она, многозначительно приподняв бровь. - Возможно, ты захочешь поселиться там с кем то еще?

И Брэдли - Брэдли Джеймс! - смутился, покраснев, как первоклашка.

О, Боже, - подумала Энджел. - Это становится по-настоящему печальным.

\---

Она застала их вместе спустя несколько дней. Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, и Энджел даже удивилась, что этого не случилось раньше. Трудно сказать, была ли она готова к такому зрелищу, даже после того, что успела навоображать, но увиденное потрясло ее до глубины души.

Брэдли, на котором все еще был костюм Артура, прижимал уже успевшего переодеться Колина к каменной стене одного из переходов замка, довольно оживленного в другое время суток. И пусть сейчас здесь не было никого, кроме них и искавшей уединения Энджел, поцелуй был слишком шумным, а эхо - просто изумительным. Впрочем, Энджел уже давно поняла, что никаких разумных действий от этих двоих ждать не приходится.

Целовал Брэдли, то и дело отрываясь от губ Колина, чтобы рвано вдохнуть воздуха и посмотреть на него, словно соскучился за те секунды что их губы были в контакте, а затем снова накрывал на его рот, ласкал, ласкал бесконечно, страстно, и кажется совершенно не мог насытиться. Энджел застыла на месте и как завороженная следила за его пальцами, скользящими по скуле Колина, трогающими шею, зарывающимися в волосы, быстро, нетерпеливо, словно он гнался за чем-то и никак не мог догнать.  
Вдалеке раздалось гулкое эхо шагов, и они замерли, одновременно, прислушиваясь, только пальцы Колина продолжали сминать ткань на спине Брэдли. В повисшей тишине они не сводили глаз друг с друга, а Энджел не сводила глаз с них. Шаги стихли, и Брэдли двинул бедрами, сильно, вжался, замерев на несколько мгновений. А потом его рука опустилась вниз, между их телами, и Колин шумно выдохнул. Энджел приоткрыла рот, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краской, и попятилась, решив, что с нее достаточно откровений.

Она выбралась во двор, совершенно не тем путем, которым пришла, и ругала себя на чем свет стоит, что позволила себе наблюдать так долго. 

Солнце слепило, сердце гулко стучало от пережитого зрелища. Вот ведь засранцы.

Энджел заслонила глаза ладонью, и вздрогнула, когда кто-то нежно взял ее за локоть.

\- Тебе нехорошо? - Эдди тревожно вглядывался в ее лицо.

\- Жарко, - слабым голосом ответила Энджел.

Эдди потянул ее в тень, и, усадив на скамейку, мягко коснулся ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Ты устала, - сказал он. - Чудовищный график. Не представляю, как вы, девчонки, это выдерживаете.

\- Мы р-о-о-боты, - шутливо ответила Энджел низким голосом, подражая старому мультфильму, который они с Эдди смотрели на прошлой неделе в перерыве между съемок. Она до сих пор помнила окутывающий ее рядом с ним запах - апельсинов и сигарет, и такую же приятно тяжелую как у Брэдли руку, когда он притянул ее, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Ты очень красивая, - сказал он после. Простые, забытые слова.

Она вспоминала тот поцелуй, и не могла сдержать улыбку. Не потому что речь шла о желании или особом удовольствии, просто ей было тепло. 

Как и сейчас, когда они смеялись над ее ответом, и ей почти до головокружения хотелось, чтобы из этого что-то получилось.

Энджел чувствовала, как лиф стягивает грудную клетку, хорошо бы его ослабить, но сделать это без посторонней помощи не представлялось возможным. Она видела, как Эдди смотрит на нее, чуть прикрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь ее обществом, хотя она и на себя не похожа в данный момент. Дышать стало еще труднее, и снова накатил жар - теперь по другой причине. Она черт знает сколько времени не чувствовала себя желанной. 

\- Уже освободилась? - спросил Эдди, подавая ей руку, словно она и впрямь была королевой. - Подождать тебя? 

Она кивнула и, вставая, оказалась в его объятьях. Вблизи его веснушки были еще очаровательней, а от губ, как и прежде, пахло апельсинами. Энджел чуть потянула воздух носом, пряча улыбку, и ей подумалось, что она, пожалуй, сможет к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
